


Written in the Stars

by Phoenix_Dragon27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Magic User-Padmé Amidala, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prophecies, Rape, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dragon27/pseuds/Phoenix_Dragon27
Summary: Since the beginning of time, there had always been living and breathing magic in the galaxy. Over the centuries people began to loose their ability to wield it, and eventually it was lost. The force still remained strong in the galaxy, but a dark shadow was approaching; wanting to snuff out the light. Two prophecies were foretold, while the other got lost throughout time. The Empire had begun to rise and Darth Sidious took the chosen one for his own use. But everything changed when Darth Vader was reunited with the beautiful Senator Padme Amidala. Their lives will never be the same.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Pre Viszla, Darth Maul/Asajj Ventress, Dormé/CT-7567 | Rex, Ellé (Star Wars)/Moteé (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Nyx Okami/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker, Rush Clovis/Miraj Scintel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Destiny

Chapter I Destiny

_**“You don't find love, it finds you. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what's written in the stars.”** _   
_**― Anaïs Nin** _

On the desert planet of Tatooine, the young boy named Anakin went to work early to Watto's Shop. He doesn't know why he's been feeling anxious all day, so he began to work to distract himself. As he came back into the shop, he took notice of the newcomers. Watto argued with him for his tardiness then left with the man to do business; leaving Anakin in charge of the shop.

It was then that Anakin could not take his eyes off the young beautiful girl who came into the shop. He noticed her the moment he entered the shop; even when he was still arguing with Watto, not even paying much attention to what he was saying. He couldn’t help but stare at her even after she took notice. He then moved to the counter and sat himself up while pretending to clean a transmitter cell, as he kept watching her.

She looked back at him, feeling a little embarrassed but also curious. She was small and slender with long loose braided hair brown hair and brown eyes, and a beautiful face he couldn’t help but feel captivated so much, he couldn’t compare it with anything else.

She wondered looking at the shop, and gave him an amused smile; it was then that Anakin felt as if his young heart would stop. It was then that he spoke to her taking a deep breath.

"Are you an Angel?" He said quickly

"What? " She answered staring back at him.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe." "They live in the moons of Iego, I think." He said as he was cleaning a helmet.

The young girl found him interesting giving him a confused look, and came closer to him as he kept talking to her. “I never heard of angels,” she said.

“You must be one of them,” Anakin insisted. “Maybe you just don’t know it.”

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" The girl said amused.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?" she said curiously 

"Mm-hmm. All my life."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on Podraces." he said.

The young girl was surprised. Never had she met, or been on a planet that practice slavery. "You're a slave?" 

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." He said ashamed and angry.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." She sincerely apologised feeling embarrassed.

Anakin studied her for a moment thinking of other things, and wanting to tell her about them. “You are a strange girl to me,” he said instead. He then swung his legs from the counter and stood up. “My name is Anakin Skywalker.”

She brushed at her hair. “I am Padmé Naberrie.”

They both laughed as the Jar Jar stoped the droid by hitting its nose. Their laughter increased as they saw Jar Jar’s long face.

Anakin looked at Padmé and she looked at him. Their laughter stopped and Padmé reached up to touch her hair self-consciously, but she did not move away from his gaze. 

“I’m going to marry you,” Anakin said suddenly and sincerely.

There was a moment of silence, and she began laughing. It was a sweet, soft, musical sound he didn’t mind at all. “I mean it,” he said determined.

“You are an odd boy,” she said, as her laughter died out. “Why do you say that?” He hesitated for a moment. “I guess because it’s what I believe . . .” Her smile was hypnotising. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t marry you . . .” She paused, trying to remember his name.

“Anakin,” he said. 

“Anakin.” She cocked her head. “You’re just a little boy.” He gave her an intense gaze as he faced her. “I won’t always be,” he said confidently.

It was then that the Jedi she came with came back. Telling her it was time to leave; she then walked towards the exit and looked at the boy. "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin," she said giving him a warm smile as she left.

"I was glad to meet you too." Anakin said, reluctant to see her leave.

He was still staring longingly after Padmé, his gaze fixed on the empty doorway.

* * *

Minutes later a sandstorm was approaching, and the Jedi Knight was about to head back to the ship along with Padmé; then noticing they were stuck Anakin came up to them.

"Do you have shelter?" he asked

"No, but we'll be heading back to the ship.", said the Jedi.

"Is it far?", said Anakin.

"It's on the outskirts." Padmé mentioned.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. The sandstorms are very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Anakin stated. Anakin took Padmé by the hand quickly, tugging on it, and started guiding them to his house, as the storm started to pick up.

As he fought his way through the storm, Anakin’s thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking of Padmé, of having the chance to take her home and meet his mother, who he loves so dearly. He wants to be able to show her his projects, of holding her hand some more. It sent a flush of electricity through him that was both warm, yet scary. Still, it made him feel good about himself.

They reached the slave quarters; it was small yet spacious, a humble place. Anakin took them inside as he called for his mom.

"These are my friends, mom." Anakin told her.

"Hello", said Jar Jar.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn", he said as he looked at the woman feeling an attraction towards her. She was a woman of forty, her long brown hair tied back neatly showing her gentle face. Her clothes were simple and rough. Even in her current age she was still pretty, and to Anakin she was still as pretty as she was when she was young.

Then, Anakin happy to have them in their home was eager to show Padmé, the droid he was working on. Happy again that he touched her hand. "Come on. I'll show you 3PO." Anakin told her, and R2-D2 followed behind them.

While Anakin and the others where talking in the other room, Qui-Gon couldn't help but stare at Shmi with affection. He tried to not let his feelings get the best of him, since it's forbidden for a Jedi to fall in love. Shmi began to serve the meal as she felt the Jedi's gaze on her, making her faintly blush. She offered Qui-Gon a seat on the table and he couldn't help, but take her hand and thanked her for the hospitality. Both felt a strong connection as their hands touch, and she suddenly let go as she heard her son and his friends come to the dinner table. It was then that Qui-Gon asked, "Haven't you ever tried to leave this place with your son."

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere." She responded sadly

"Any attempt to escape, and they blow you up!" Said Anakin.

Padmé was shocked hearing all this. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic antislavery laws-", she got cut off. "The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own.", Shmi responded bluntly. 

"Have any of you ever seen a Podrace? Anakin asked them. "There are Podracing on Malastare. Very fast and dangerous", responded Qui-Gon. "I'm the only human who can do it." Qui-Gon was surprised to hear this, "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Anakin looked at the man and knew he was different, "You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Anakin said looking down at his plate. Padmé looked at Anakin and then turn to look at Qui-Gon. "What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked the boy. "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Qui-Gon then thought to test the boy, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." He said with a faint smirk. 

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi", said Anakin so sure of it. Qui-Gon only wished that were true.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves", he said in all honesty. "Have you come to free us", Anakin thought. "No, sadly", said the Jedi.

"Then why exactly are you here", Anakin questioned.

"We're on an important mission and our ship is damaged, now we are looking for parts for our ship", said Qui-Gon. "I can help. I can fix anything", Anakin said eager to help. Shmi looked at his son giving him a proud smile. 

* * *

Later on, in the Skywalker home, Qui-Gon Jinn stood silently at the doorway of Anakin’s bedroom and watched as he sleeps. Shmi and Padmé slept in the other room, and Jar Jar Binks slept in the kitchen floor snoring. Still Qui-Gon couldn’t sleep. He sense something about the boy; he watched him sleep peacefully not noticing the man’s presence. He had told Shmi about it and she agreed with him. Anakin Skywalker was a very special boy.

Qui-Gon’s thoughts then went to the young girl Padmé. She doesn’t have enough midi-chlorian count to be a Jedi, but there was something else; an unknown force that lays hidden inside her. He didn’t notice it at first but just an instant he felt it in her. A force so unfamiliar and just like that it was gone.

The next day, Anakin continued to work and check on his podracer; along with the company of Padmé, R2-D2, C3PO, and Jar Jar. And from the top of the roof Qui-Gon watched him. Shmi then appeared through the back door and move over to join him; together watching what her son and his friends were doing. Both kept trying to ignore their attraction towards one another, and stayed silent for a moment. 

Qui-Gon then spoke, “You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward.”

Shmi agreed, with a tender smile over her face. “He knows nothing of greed. Only dreams. He has . . .” 

“Special powers.” Qui-Gon said catching her attention. “He can see things before they happen,” he continued. “That’s why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It’s a Jedi trait.” She looked at him with a glimmer of hope; a hope for her son to have a better future. In that moment the Jedi Master placed a hand gently over Shmi; his gaze then turned over to the courtyard.

“The Force is unusually strong with him. Who was his father?”

There was a long silence, enough for Qui-Gon to notice he asked her a question she wasn’t prepared. Then she finally answered, “There is no father, there never was. I carried him, gave birth to him, and raised him. I can’t tell you any more than that.” She then moved up her other hand and touched his arm. He wants to help her and her son, he just doesn’t know how yet.

* * *

As darkness ascended on the night sky, Anakin sat quietly on the balcony while Qui-Gon studied a deep cut in the boy’s arm. Anakin had got the cut during the afternoon’s prep work on the Podracer; he hadn’t even noticed it until now. It was then that the Jedi came to clean up his wound.

Qui-Gon wiped a smear of blood from Anakin’s arm, then applied some antiseptic. “There, good as new.” The boy thanked him and went inside as his mother called him to bed.

After he left, Qui-Gon produced a comlink chip and wiped a sample of Anakin’s blood onto its surface. He made sure he was alone, then slipped the chip with the boy’s blood sample into a relay slot in the comlink and called Obi-Wan.

“Yes, Master?” His Padawan answered.

“I’m transmitting a blood sample,” Qui-Gon advised. “Run a midi-chlorian test on it.” He waited excitedly with a feeling that he knows he’s right about this boy.

“Master,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “There must be something wrong with the sample.” Qui-Gon took a slow breath. “What do the readings say, Obi-Wan?”

“They say the midi-chlorian count is twenty thousand.” Obi-Wan’s voice in disbelief. “No one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda.”

Qui-Gon kept staring out into the night, staggered at his discovery. Then he let his gaze wander back toward the room where the boy was sleeping, and stiffened. Shmi stood just inside the doorway, staring at him. Their eyes met, and for just an instant it felt as if they were the only two people in the universe. Then Shmi turned away, embarrassed, and disappeared back into her room.

Qui-Gon could no longer deny his feelings, he had fallen in love with this woman. Even though he knew it was forbidden, the Jedi would find a way for them to be together.

His mind also thought of the boy, this very special boy who he has already grown attached too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan-fic so I hope you guys like it. The first chapters will be G to Teen, but it will soon get darker and more explicit.


	2. Freedom in Battle

Chapter II Freedom in Battle

As night came, Anakin had a dream; in this dream he was in a different place and time. It was a world with a different landscape, opposite of Tatooine's dry lifeless desert. He then saw a figure near a lake, and then he saw her as the moon showed light in her face. It was Padmé, she was a bit older and more beautiful. As he began walking towards her, everything got clouded and he began to stir. He then felt a smooth hand brushing softly at his cheek but it stopped.

Anakin then woke up with a yawn as he stretched his small body. Then he looked up and stared at Padmé's face; finding it so beautiful as he felt his heart tighten. Still, he was confused as he saw her in his dream, but she was sad and looked lonely. 

"You were in my dream," he said looking down at the floor.

Padmé looked at him with wonder, seeing he was a little embarrassed. "Your mother wants you to get up now. We have to leave soon." Anakin then climb to his feet, now fully awake. He then began the get himself and the pod-racer ready.

* * *

“I have great faith in the boy. He’s a credit to your species.” His mouth tightened. “But Sebulba there is going to win, I think.”

Qui-Gon pretended to study the Dug carefully. “Why?” “Because he always wins!” The blue alien broke into a fit of laughter, consumed by his own cleverness. “I’m betting heavily on Sebulba!”

“I’ll take that bet,” Qui-Gon said at once. Watto stopped laughing instantly, jerking away. “What?” He shook his head in astonishment. “What do you mean?”

Qui-Gon advanced a step, backing Watto away. “I’ll wager my new racing Pod and dilarium oil against . . .” He trailed off thoughtfully, letting Watto hang. “Against, say, the boy and his mother.” Watto was aghast. “What!” The blue wings were a blur as he flitted this way and that, head cocked. “Well, perhaps. Just one. The mother, maybe. The boy isn’t for sale.” Qui-Gon frowned. “The boy is small. He can’t be worth much.” Watto shook his head decisively. “For the fastest Pod ever built and dilarium oil?” Watto shook his head again. “I want both, or no bet.”

Watto then betted the boy and his mother with dice three times and lost to the Jedi; as he used a wave a hand slightly moving the force to his advantage. “You won the tosses, outlander!” he sneered in dismissal. “But you won’t win the race, so it makes little difference, I think.” “We’ll see,” Qui-Gon replied calmly.

The bet was settled and it was then that Qui-Gon saw Anakin riding with Padmé, beside them his mother Shmi. He felt his heart lighten every time he felt her presence.

They walked to the starting line of the race. When he then turned to his racer, his mother was standing in front of him. Her face was calm and determined as she bent down to give him a hug and a kiss. Her eyes were steady as she backed him off, her hands gripping his shoulders, and she could not quite mask the worry reflected there. “Be safe, Annie,” she told him. He nodded, swallowing. “I will, Mom. I promise.”

Padmé appeared and bent down to kiss Anakin’s cheek. Her dark eyes were intense. “You carry all our hopes,” she said quietly. Anakin’s lower lip jutted out. “I won’t let you down.” He promised her and himself.

The roar of the crowd began to build. Qui-Gon helped Anakin climb into his Pod. He settled himself in place in the seat, securing his straps, fitting his old, battered racing helmet over his head and bringing down his goggles.

“Are you all set, Annie?” the Jedi Master asked calmly. Anakin nodded, eyes intense, steady. Qui-Gon held his gaze. “Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don’t think. Trust your instincts.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled. “May the Force be with you, Annie.” Then he backed away, and Anakin was alone.

The Jedi noticed the girl and felt her worry through the force. “He’s fine,” Qui-Gon assured her, touching her shoulder. Padmé shook her head doubtfully. “You Jedi are far too reckless,” she said quietly. “The Queen—” “The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden,” Qui-Gon interrupted smoothly, directing his words only to her. “Perhaps you should, too.” She glared at him. “You assume too much.” And the race began.

* * *

Anakin was only four racers back from Sebulba and could see the Dug’s craft clearly in the distance. Everything happened quickly after that.

Engines and Pod tangled and crashed in a wild explosion. A piece of steaming metal flew at him out of the haze, careening off his right engine housing and barely missing his head. But the boy was seeing with more than his eyes, sensing with his mind, calm and steady within himself. He could feel the danger waiting, and he worked the thruster bars smoothly, sliding past the wreckage. Then he was in the clear again and bearing down on Sebulba. He caught the Dug as they screamed past the arena and under the finish arch for the start of the third and final lap. In his mind, Anakin could see Qui-Gon and Jar Jar watching him; his friend cheering wildly, and R2-D2 and C-3PO, the former beeping. Padmé, her beautiful face filled with worry; and his mother, her eyes filled with terror.

He blocked their faces away, banished the images from his thoughts, and focused everything on Sebulba. Anakin Skywalker flew overhead, sending sand and grit into the Dug’s face in a stinging spray. Hanging on to maintain control as he crossed the finish line, he became, at nine years of age, the youngest winner ever of the Boonta Eve race.

As the viewing platform he occupied with Shmi, Padmé, and Jar Jar slowly lowered, Qui-Gon watched the crowd surge toward Anakin’s racer. When the crowd converged moments later, they hoisted Anakin aloft and carried him away, chanting and shouting his name.

Qui-Gon exchanged a warm smile with Shmi, and both gave each other a tight embrace, and nodding his approval of the boy’s performance. He then knew that both Anakin and Shmi will be free. Imagining the faces they will make as when they receive the news. He then wondered back looking at the boy. _Was it possible?_ He moved his questions for another time. It would be up to the Council to decide. He and Shmi went walking over to the boy and the Jedi knelt beside him.

“You did well Annie.” Smiling reassuringly, he wiped a patch of dirt off the boy’s face. “There, good as new.” He ruffled the boy’s unruly hair and helped bind his injured arm.

Shmi and Padmé joined them and were moved to give Anakin fresh hugs and kisses, checking him over carefully, touching his cheeks and forehead.

“Ah, gee … enough of this,” the boy mumbled in embarrassment. His mother smiled. “It’s so wonderful, Annie—what you’ve done here. Do you know? You’ve brought hope to those who have none. I’m so very proud of you.”

“We owe you everything,” Padmé added quickly, giving him an intense, affectionate look. Anakin deeply blushed. “Just feeling this good is worth anything,” he said, smiling back at her.

It was then that Watto had made delivery as promised, though not without considerable grumbling and veiled threats. Qui-Gon checked the container straps, glanced out into the midday heat, and walked back to the others. “Padmé, Jar Jar, let’s go,” he ordered. “We’ve got to get these parts back to the ship.”

The group moved over to the eopies, laughing and talking. Padmé hugged and kissed Anakin in the cheek tenderly, then climbed onto one of the eopies behind Qui-Gon, taking hold of his waist. Anakin touched his cheek softly as he blushed, remembering the touch of her lips on his cheek. 

As they exchanged goodbyes and thank-yous, it was an awkward moment for Anakin. He looked as if he wanted to say something to Padmé, moving up beside her momentarily, staring up at her expectantly. But all he could manage was a sad, confused look.

“I’ll return the eopies by midday,” Qui-Gon promised, calling over his shoulder.

* * *

Qui-Gon dismounted, then helped Padmé down. “Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed,” he ordered. “I’m going back. I have some unfinished business.”

“Business?” his padawan echoed, raising an eyebrow. “I won’t be long.” Obi-Wan studied him a moment, then sighed. “Why do I sense we’ve picked up another stray?” “It’s the boy who’s responsible for getting us these parts.” He paused. “The boy whose blood sample you ran the midi-chlorian test on last night.” Obi-Wan gave him a hard look, then turned away.

On a rise overlooking the spacecraft, hidden in the glare of the suns and of the dunes, the Sith probe droid hung motionless for a final transmission, then quickly sped away.

Anakin walked home with his mother and C-3PO, still wrapped in the excitement of his victory, but also sad over the departure of Padmé. He hadn’t thought about what would happen to her if he won the Boonta Eve, that it would mean Qui-Gon would secure the hyperdrive generator he needed to make their transport work. So when she bent to kiss and hug him good-bye, it was the first time he had given the matter any serious thought since her arrival. He was caught in a mix of emotions, and all of a sudden he wanted to tell her, beg her, to stay. But he couldn’t bring himself to speak the words, knowing how foolish they would sound, realizing she couldn’t do so in any case. So he stood there like a droid, watching her ride away behind Qui-Gon, thinking it might well be the last time he would ever see her, and wondering how he was going to live with himself if it was. He felt his heart ache just at the thought of never seeing her again.

He was just approaching the connector to Mos Espa Way when a Rodian youngster, bigger than himself, blocked his way. He claimed enviously that Anakin had cheated. He couldn’t have won the Boonta Eve any other way. No slave could win anything. It was then that anger rose within Anakin, and was on top of him so fast the bigger kid barely had time to put up his arms in defense before he was on the ground.

Anakin was hitting him as hard and fast as he could, not thinking about anything but how angry he was, not even aware that the source of his anger had nothing to do with his victim and everything to do with losing Padmé.

Then Qui-Gon, returned by now with the eopies, was looming over him. He pulled Anakin away, separating the two fighters, and demanded to know what this was all about. Somewhat sheepishly, but still angry, Anakin told him. Qui-Gon studied him carefully. Anakin said that Rodian kid accused him of cheating.

“You know, Annie,” he said then, his deep voice thoughtful, “fighting didn’t change his opinion. The opinions of others, whether you agree with them or not, are something you have to learn to tolerate.” He then walked him home making him feel comforted. Not knowing how much his life was about to change.

As they neared Anakin’s home, the Jedi reached beneath his poncho and produced a leather pouch filled with credits. “These are yours,” he said. “I sold the Pod.” He pursed his lips. “To a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug.” Anakin accepted the bag, grinning joyfully, the fight was forgotten. He ran up the steps to his door and burst through, Qui-Gon following silently. “Mom, Mom!” he cried out as she appeared to greet him. “Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!” He produced the leather pouch and dropped it into her hands, enjoying the startled look on her face. “Oh, my goodness!” she breathed softly, staring down at the bulging pouch. “Annie, that’s wonderful!”

Her eyes then looked to meet Qui-Gon’s. The Jedi stepped forward, holding her gaze. He then took her hand into his, about to tell them the great news.

“The both of you have been freed,” he said with a tender smile. The boy’s eyes went wide. “What?” Qui-Gon glanced down at him. “You and your mother are no longer slaves.”

Shmi stared at the Jedi in disbelief, her eyes filled with tears of joy. “Mom? Did you hear that, Mom?” Anakin let out a whoop and jumped as high as he could manage. It wasn’t possible! But he knew it was true, knew that it really was! He managed to collect himself. “Was that part of the prize, or what?” he asked, grinning. Qui-Gon grinned back. “Let’s just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling.”

“Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie,” she whispered, her face radiant as she touched his cheek. “We’re free.” She released him and turned to Qui-Gon, her eyes bright and expectant. “Is he to become a Jedi?” Anakin beamed at the suggestion, waiting for his answer. The Jedi hesitated. “Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, Annie, but you may not be accepted by the Council.”

Anakin heard what he wanted to hear, blocking away everything else, seeing the possibilities that had filled his hopes and dreams for so long come alive in a single moment. “A Jedi!” he gasped. “You mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything!”

But for Anakin, the greatest joy he had was that he would be with Padmé again! The thought struck him, wrapping him in such expectancy.

They began to pack their belongings and headed to Watto’s to have their slave trackers off, and have them surgically remove on Coruscant.

* * *

As the three went walking to the outskirts, Qui-Gon sensed something. “What is it?” the boy asked, Qui-Gon rose. “Probe droid. Very unusual. Not like anything I’ve seen before.” He glanced about worriedly, eyes sharp and bright as he cast up and down the street. “Come on, Annie,” he ordered, moving his hand to Shmi’s shoulder as he guided her safely, and they moved quickly away.

Once out on the desert, in the open, he picked up the pace. The Queen’s transport came into view, a dark shape just ahead. He saw both mother and son working hard to keep up. Glancing over his shoulder, Qui-Gon caught sight of the speeder and its dark-cloaked rider bearing down on them. “Both of you, Drop!” he shouted, wheeling about. Shmi covered her son and herself on the ground, flattening against the sand as the speeder whipped overhead, barely missing them as it attacked down on Qui-Gon. The Jedi already had his lightsaber out, the blade activated, the weapon held before him in two hands.

The speeder came at him; it was like nothing the Jedi had ever seen, but vaguely reminiscent of something dead and gone. Then the suns revealed the riders bold markings of red and black covered a demonic face in strange, jagged patterns beneath a crown of horns encircling its head. His slitted eyes and hooked teeth were nevertheless predatory.

Anakin and Shmi were back on their feet, staring at them. The boy clearly unable to decide what he should do. Fighting to hold his ground, Qui-Gon caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye. “Annie! Shmi! Get out of here!” he cried out.

The Jedi blocked the attacker again and again, but could not find an opening that would provide any chance of escape. “Annie!” he screamed again. “Get yourselves to the ship! Tell them to take off! Go, go!” Anakin holding on to his mother’s hand tightly, rushed themselves to safety entering the Naboo spacecraft. 

Just inside the hatchway, he found Padmé and a dark-skinned man in uniform coming toward him. When Padmé saw him, her eyes went wide.

“Qui-Gon’s in trouble!” the boy blurted out, gasping for breath. “He says to take off! Now!”

“Who are you?” The man demanded. But Padmé was already moving, seizing Anakin by the arm, pulling him toward the front of the spacecraft. “They’re my friends,” she answered, leading the way forward. “Hurry, Captain.”

Then Qui-Gon appeared, leaping onto the lowered ramp-way of the transport, one hand grasping a strut for support. Ric hissed in approval and fought to hold the spacecraft steady. But the horned attacker was already in pursuit, racing out of the haze and leaping onto the ramp as the ship began to rise; eyes flaring in rage. Qui-Gon attacked at once, rushing the other man, closing with him at the edge of the ramp. They were twenty meters into the air by now, the pilot holding the spacecraft steady as he saw the combatants come to grips yet again, afraid to go higher while Qui-Gon was exposed. Finally, he was able to enter to safety.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Shmi rushed down the hallway to help him to his feet, and it was hard to tell which of them looked more worried. It made him smile in spite of himself. The boy spoke first.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his young face mirroring his concern. Qui-Gon nodded, brushing himself off. “I think so. That was a surprise I won’t soon forget.” “What sort of creature was it?” Obi-Wan pressed.

The Jedi shook his head. “I’m not sure. Whoever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen.”

“Do you think he’ll follow us?” Anakin asked quickly.

“We’ll be safe enough once we’re in hyperspace,” Qui-Gon replied. “But I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again.” The boy’s brow furrowed.

“What are we going to do about it?” At this point, Obi-Wan turned to stare at Anakin, giving him a look that demanded in no uncertain terms. The boy caught the look and stared back at him, expressionless. “We will be patient,” Qui-Gon advised, taking Shmi’s hand as she helped him get up, straightening himself, drawing their attention back to him. “Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The boy beamed. “Pleased to meet you. Wow! You’re a Jedi Knight, too, aren’t you?” The younger Jedi looked from the boy to Qui-Gon and rolled his eyes in despair.

“Ready,” the pilot announced over his shoulder. Qui-Gon nodded. “Let’s hope the hyperdrive works and Watto doesn’t get the last laugh.”


	3. Queen of My Heart

Chapter III Queen of My Heart

Aboard the Queen’s transport, Anakin sat shivering in a corner of the central chamber, trying to decide what he should do to get warm. Everyone else was asleep, and he had tried to fall asleep as well, but only for a short time. He woke up to the silence and could not make himself move, paralyzed by more than simply the cold. Jar Jar slept to one side, stretched out in a chair, head back, snoring loudly. R2-D2 rested close by, upright and mostly silent, his lights blinking softly.

Even though he was uncomfortable, he was happy. Happy to be free, to have his mother close to him, to making his dreams come true, and most of all, happy to be near Padmé again. 

It was then that he saw a slim figure entering the room, and Anakin watched the light of a view-screen illuminate Padmé’s soft face. She watched the recording to the end, and then turned taking notice of Anakin. Her beautiful face seemed tired and sad as she approached and knelt beside him. He stiffened, trying desperately to stop from shivering, but he couldn’t hide it, and was left huddled before her, revealed. “Are you all right, Annie?” she asked him softly. “It’s very cold,” he managed to whisper.

She smiled and removed her heavy over-jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders and tucking it on him. “You’re from a warm planet, Annie. Space is cold.” Anakin nodded, pulling the jacket tighter. He brushed at his eyes. “You seem sad,” he said.

“The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or else …” She trailed off, unwilling to speak the words. “I’m not sure what will happen,” she finished, her voice distant. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen to me or my mom, either,” he admitted worriedly. It was then for a moment that Anakin looked deeply into Padmé’s eyes, and saw them glow into a luminescent warm blue color. 

He squint his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket. “Here,” he said, “I made this for you. So you’d remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. Take it. It will bring you good fortune.” He handed her an intricately carved wooden pendant. She studied it a moment, then slipped it around her neck.

“It’s beautiful. But I don’t need this to remember you.” Her face lifted to his with a smile. “How could I forget my future husband?” She looked down at the pendant, fingering it thoughtfully. “Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Annie. Me caring for you will not be one of them. That will never change.”

The boy nodded, swallowing. “I know. And I won’t stop caring for you, either,” he said reassuring her. “You and your mother will have a better life, and I truly wish for you to make all your dreams come true. You deserve it,” the girl finished quietly. Anakin nodded, wiping at his face, unable to speak a word as Padmé drew him against her and held him close, and slept in each-others arms.

As Shmi walked in to check on her son, she took notice of the two figures cuddled up and sleeping together. She had a smile on her face seeing her boy sleep with a calm peaceful face. 

* * *

The group finally arrived to Coruscant; the impression was not misleading. The capital city had expanded over the centuries, building by building, until it engulfed the entire planet. As Anakin could clearly see from the viewport of Queen Amidala’s slowly descending transport, Coruscant had become a planet of skyscrapers, their gleaming metal towers stretching skyward

The boy stared at the city-planet in awe, searching for a break in the endless forest of buildings, finding none. He glanced at Ric Olié in the pilot’s seat, and Ric smiled. “Coruscant, capital of the Republic, an entire planet evolved into one city.” He winked. “A nice place to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live there.” “It’s so huge!” the boy breathed softly.

Ric explained how it worked to Anakin, who listened with half an ear, his attention still held captive by the vastness of the cityscape.

The ship docked with a soft bump on the landing platform. The Queen was waiting in the main corridor with her retinue of handmaidens, guards, and Captain Panaka. She nodded at Qui-Gon, indicating that he should lead the way. Giving Padmé a quick smile, Anakin and his mother followed close on the heels of the Jedi as he moved to the hatchway.

Both mother and son spent the first few minutes admiring the city planet, then concentrated on not being overwhelmed, which became even more difficult for Anakin once he was outside the ship.

Queen Amidala stopped before the two men who waited, eyes shifting to the man with the kindly face and anxious eyes. Senator Palpatine, the Queen’s emissary to the Republic Senate, bowed in welcome. “It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty,” he offered with a smile. “May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum.” Valorum was a tall, grayed-haired man of old age, he had a bearing and strong voice, but his face and blue eyes looked tired and worried.

As they were exchanging pleasantries; out of the corner of his eye, Anakin recognized Padmé staring out at him from beneath her concealing hood. When he turned toward her, she gave him a wink, and he felt himself blush. 

Anakin started to follow, Jar Jar with his mother at his side, then stopped as he saw that the Jedi were still standing with Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Anakin glanced back at Qui-Gon, not certain where he was supposed to go. The Queen and her handmaidens slowed in response, and Amidala motioned for Anakin, Shmi, and the Gungan to join them. Anakin then looked again at Qui-Gon, who nodded to go with them.

Moving into the air shuttle with the Queen, Anakin, Shmi, and Jar Jar settled quietly into place in the very back seat. Senator Palpatine glanced over his shoulder at the boy from the front, a look of skepticism crossing his face before he turned away again.

They flew only a short distance to another building and another loading dock. There, they disembarked and were escorted by Palpatine to his quarters, a portion of which had been made ready for the Queen and her entourage. Anakin, Shmi, and Jar Jar were given a room and a chance to clean up and were left alone. After a time, they were collected by one of the handmaidens—not Padmé, Anakin noted with disappointment—and escorted to a waiting room. “Wait here,” the handmaiden instructed, and disappeared back down the hallway.

Anakin sat beside his mother, nervous and enthusiastic. “How are you feeling Annie?” Shmi asked her son seeing how he kept fidgeting his hands. “Happy, but a bit nervous”, he said sheepishly.

“Things are only going to keep changing Annie. All we can do is hope it changes for the better.” Shmi said as she brushed gently her son’s hair. 

Anakin began to get impatient that he hasn’t seen Padmé for a while, so while his mom was distracted looking out the window, Anakin took a peek at the door. The Queen was present, dressed now in a purple velvet gown and a fan-shaped crown rested upon her head. She was sitting in a chair, listening as Palpatine spoke to her. Her handmaidens stood to one side, crimson robes and hoods drawn close about them. Anakin did not think either was Padmé. He wondered if he should try to find her instead of waiting, but he did not know where to look and didn’t want to leave his mother alone.

The boy hearing the conversation he saw as the Queen and Palpatine faced each other; the senator wanted for the Queen to join the federation for the good of Naboo, but Amidala stubbornly refused stating that she’ll find a better way to save her world. In the silence that followed, eyes locked, and Anakin Skywalker, hiding behind the door, found himself wondering suddenly what had become of Qui-Gon Jinn.

* * *

Unlike other buildings in the vast of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple stood alone. A colossal pyramid with multiple spires rising skyward from its flat top, it sat apart from everything, linking it with bulkier, sharper-edged towers in which solitude and mediation were less likely to be found. Within the Temple were housed the Jedi Knights and their students, the whole of the order engaged in contemplation and study of the Force, in codification of its dictates and mastery of its disciplines, and in training to serve the greater good it embodied.

The Council itself was in session, its doors closed, its proceedings hidden from the eyes and ears of all but fourteen people. Twelve of them—some human, some nonhuman—comprised the Council, a diverse group who had gravitated to the order from both ends of the galaxy.

The seats of the twelve Council members formed a circle facing inward to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood, the latter a step behind his Master, listening attentively. The room was circular and domed, supported by graceful pillars spaced between broad windows open to the city and the light. In the world of the Jedi, the balance of life within the Force was the pathway to understanding and peace.

Qui-Gon studied the faces of his listeners as he spoke, each of them familiar to him. Most were Jedi Masters like himself, among them Yoda and Mace Windu, seniors in rank among those seated. They watched him carefully, stately Ki-Adi-Mundi, young Adi Gallia, slender Depa Billaba, crested and marble-faced Even Piell, and all the others, each different and unique in appearance.

Qui-Gon’s mind kept him thinking of Shmi, knowing that his feelings were not the Jedi way, but he knew that he would find a way for them to be together. Qui-Gon brought his eyes back to Mace Windu and Yoda, the ones he must convince, the ones most respected and powerful of those who sat in judgment.

“My conclusion,” he finished quietly, his story completed, “is that the one who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord.” The silence that followed was discernible. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced. “A Sith Lord?” Mace Windu repeated with a growl, leaning forward. He was a strong, dark-skinned man with a smooth-faced despite his years. “Impossible!” Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped, not bothering to hide his dismay at the suggestion. “The Sith have been gone for a millennium!” Yoda shifted in his chair, his whiskery wrinkled face turned toward Qui-Gon’s thoughtfully. “Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved,” he observed in his soft, old voice.

The others began to mutter anew among themselves. Qui-Gon said nothing, waiting them out. They had believed the Sith were destroyed. They had believed them consumed by their own lust for power. He could feel Obi-Wan shift uncomfortably at his shoulder, having trouble maintaining his silence. Mace Windu leaned back heavily, his strong brow furrowing. “This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing.” “Hard to see, the dark side is,” Yoda said with a small snort. “Discover who this assassin is, we must.” “Perhaps he will reveal himself again,” Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod to Qui-Gon. “Yes,” Mace Windu agreed. “This attack was with purpose, that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again.” Yoda lifted one arm, pointing at Qui-Gon. “With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her, you must.”

“We shall use all our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker,” Mace Windu advised. “May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn.” “May the Force be with you,” Yoda echoed.

Obi-Wan turned to leave. He stopped when his Master did not follow, but remained standing before the Council. Obi-Wan held his breath, knowing what was coming. Yoda looked at Qui-Gon questioningly. “More to say, have you, Qui-Gon Jinn?” “With your permission, my Master,” the Jedi replied, gaze steady. “I have encountered a vergence in the Force.” Yoda’s eyes widened slightly. “A vergence, you say?” “Located around a person?” Mace Windu asked quickly.

Qui-Gon nodded. “A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life-form.” He paused. “It is possible he was conceived by midi-chlorians.”

There was a shocked silence this time. Qui-Gon Jinn was suggesting the impossible, that a human woman conceived a boy without human contact, but by the essence of all life, by the connectors to the Force itself, the midi-chlorians. Comprising collective consciousness and intelligence, the midi-chlorians formed the link between everything living and the Force. But there was more that troubled the Jedi Council. There was a prophecy, so old its origins had long since been lost, that a **_chosen one_** would appear, imbued with an abundance of midi-chlorians, a being strong with the Force and destined to alter it forever.

It was Mace Windu who gave voice to the Council’s thoughts. “You refer to the prophecy,” he said quietly. “Of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this boy.” Qui-Gon hesitated. “I don’t presume—”

“But you do!” Yoda snapped challengingly. “Revealed, your opinion is, Qui-Gon!” The Jedi Master took a deep breath. “I request the boy be tested.” Again, there was silence as the members of the Council exchanged glances. Eyes shifted back to Qui-Gon. “To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?” Yoda asked softly. “Finding him was the will of the Force.” Qui-Gon pressed ahead recklessly. “I have no doubt of it. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else.” Mace Windu held up one hand, bringing the debate to a close. “Bring him before us, then.” Yoda nodded somberly, eyes closing. “Tested, he will be.”

* * *

A moment later Palpatine ushered the Queen and her handmaidens from his office and into the antechamber where both mother and son, and the Gungan sat waiting. The senator went by them without a glance and was out the door immediately. Queen Amidala slowed just a fraction as she passed Anakin.

“Why don’t you come with us,” the handmaiden Rabé said looking at him kindly. “This time you won’t have to listen from behind a door”, she said in a whisper. Anakin and Jar Jar exchanged a startled look, while Shmi looked at her son, then rose and followed after.

Eirtaé and Rabé, the handmaidens who had accompanied her earlier, were present again, and they trailed the Queen in a silent glide, wrapped in their crimson hooded robes. Again Anakin looked for Padmé and did not find her.

They walked from Palpatine’s quarters down a series of corridors that connected to other chambers and, eventually, to other buildings. The halls were empty of almost everyone, save for a scattering of Republic guards, and the company proceeded. Anakin glanced around in awe at the tall ceilings and high windows, at the forest of buildings visible without, imagining what it would be like to live in a place like Coruscant.

Rabé handed a small metal view-screen to Anakin, Shmi, and Jar Jar and motioned for them to wait where they were. Stepping into the Senate box with Palpatine, Amidala was joined by her handmaidens and Panaka. Anakin was disappointed at not being included, but grateful when he discovered that the view-screen Rabé had provided allowed him to see and hear what was happening in the Naboo box.

“She’s going to ask the Senate for help, mom,” he whispered, leaning over excitedly. “What do you think?” Shmi looked at him “She’s very concerned about the safety of her people.”

Anakin could see the Queen stiffen in surprise, and when she spoke, her voice was edged with anger and determination. “I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I was not elected Queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in committee. If the chancellor is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed.” The Queen paused. “I move for a vote of no confidence in the supreme chancellor.”

Anakin noticed that the Trade Federation box had maneuvered into position close beside the Naboo box. Lott Dod exchanged a strange glance with Palpatine, but neither spoke. The boy thought it was strange, but said nothing about it. And thus the motion to vote for a new Supreme Chancellor began.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Anakin went through the open doors of the Queen’s chamber in search of Padmé and found himself face-to-face with Amidala instead. The Queen was alone in the center of the room, her eyes looked toward him.

“Excuse me,” Anakin said timidly. “Your Majesty.” She nodded silently, white face smooth and perfect. “I was looking for Padmé,” he continued, standing in place just inside the doorway, undecided on whether to enter further or go; he glanced around.

“Qui-Gon says he will take me before the Jedi Council. I wanted Padmé to know.” A small smile appeared across the Queen’s painted lips. “Padmé isn’t here, Anakin. I sent her on an errand.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. “But I will give her your message.” The boy grinned. “Maybe I will become a Jedi Knight!” he exclaimed, unable to contain his joy. Amidala nodded. “Maybe you will.” “I think Padmé would like that.” “I think she would, too.” Anakin backed away. “I didn’t mean to …” He searched for the word and couldn’t find it. “Good luck, Anakin,” the Queen said softly. “Hope you do well.” He wheeled away with a broad smile and was out the door.


	4. Rejection of the Council

Chapter IV Rejection of the Council

The day passed quickly for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and they stood together on a balcony outside the Jedi Temple overlooking Coruscant. Neither had said anything to the other for some time. They had collected Anakin from Senator Palpatine’s quarters and left Shmi in the care of Queen Amidala; following his return from the Republic Senate and brought him before the Council for examination. Now they awaited a decision.

The young Jedi was frustrated and embarrassed for his Master. Qui-Gon had been right in his suspicion that the boy was possessed of an excessively high midi-chlorian count. Obi-Wan had run the test himself. But that alone was not enough to demonstrate Anakin was the chosen one. In any case, Qui-Gon was relying on instinct once again, and instinct was useful only if born of the Force and not of emotion.

The Council might find the boy possessed of more midi-chlorians than normal, but they would never accept him for Jedi training. The rules were clear and established. Training for the order after more than a year of life was doomed to fail. At nine years of age, Anakin Skywalker was simply too old. Obi-Wan moved to where the older Jedi stood. He stood close to him, silent for a moment longer before speaking. “The boy will not pass the Council’s tests, Master,” he said softly, “and you know it. He is far too old.” Qui-Gon kept his gaze directed toward the sunset.

“Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Don’t defy the Council, Master. Not again.”

Qui-gon seemed to go very still, before he turned to his Padawan. “I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. Would you have me be any other way?”

“Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. You deserve to be sitting on the Council.” Obi-Wan’s frustration surfaced. His eyes sought the other’s and held them. “They will not go along with you this time.”

Qui-Gon Jinn studied him a moment, then smiled. “You still have much to learn, my young Padawan.” Obi-Wan looked away, thinking to himself that Qui-Gon was right, but that maybe this time he should consider taking his own advice.

Moments later inside, Anakin faced the Jedi Council, standing in the same place Qui-Gon had stood hours earlier. He was nervous, being brought into the chamber by Qui-Gon, then left alone with the twelve members of the Council. Standing in the circle, awestruck and uncertain of what was expected of him, he felt vulnerable and exposed. The eyes of the Jedi were distant as they viewed him, but he sensed they were looking not at him, but inside.

They began to question him then, without introductions or explanations, without any effort to make him feel comfortable or welcome. He knew some of them by name, for Qui-Gon had described a few. They questioned him, testing memory and knowledge, seeking insights at which he could only guess. They knew of his existence as a slave, his background on Tatooine, of his mother and his friends, of his Podracing, of Watto, of everything factual and past, of the order of his life.

Now Mace Windu was looking at a screen the boy could not see, and Anakin was giving names to images that flashed across its liquid surface. “A bantha. A hyperdrive. A proton blaster.” The images whizzed through his mind as he named them off. “A Republic cruiser. A Rodian cup. A Hutt speeder.” The screen went blank, and Mace looked up at the boy.

“Good, good, young one,” the alien called Yoda praised. “How feel you?”

“Cold, sir,” Anakin confessed. “Afraid, are you?” The boy shook his head. “No, sir.” “Afraid to give up your life?” Mace Windu asked, leaning forward slightly. “I don’t think so,” he answered, then hesitated. Something about the answer didn’t feel right.

Yoda blinked and his long ears cocked forward. “See through you, we can,” he said quietly.

“Be mindful of your feelings,” Mace Windu said. The old one called Ki-Adi-Mundi stroked his beard. “Your thoughts dwell on your mother.” Anakin knew his mother would always stay close to him now that they were free, but knew he wouldn’t be able to see or be with her as much as he was used too. The boy remained silent, Yoda exchanged glances with several others on the Council. “Afraid to never see her again, I think.”

Anakin flushed. “What’s that got to do with anything?” he asked defensively. Yoda’s eyes fixed on him. “Everything. To the dark side, fear leads. To anger and to hate. To suffering.” “I am not afraid!” the boy snapped irritably, anxious to leave this discussion and move on.

Yoda did not seem to hear him. “The deepest commitment, a Jedi must have. The most serious mind. Much fear in you, I sense, young one.” Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he spoke, his voice was calm again. “I am not afraid.” Yoda studied him a moment. “Then continue, we will,” he said softly, and the examination resumed.

* * *

They had returned from the Republic Senate some hours ago, Jar Jar, Shmi, Anakin, the Queen, and her handmaidens. They had come back because there seemed to be nothing else they could do to change the course of events regarding the future of Naboo. Now Anakin was gone as well, taken by Qui-Gon to the Jedi Temple where he was to meet with the Council, and no one had seen Padmé in some time.

Shmi stayed by the young Queen’s side to keep her company. She felt something familiar in the girls eyes, and that’s when she noticed; putting the two pieces together. Queen Amidala was none other than the young handmaiden who her son had taken a liking too, Padmé. Shmi remained silent on the matter, in hope that she will be the one to reveal herself to Anakin.

She took notice that their was clearly pain, in the Queen’s eyes, so sad and distant that it made Shmi want to comfort her. She reached over and patted her softly on the head. 

“I mean no disrespect, but from what I see you are already doing all you can, for your people”, Shmi said looking gently at the Queen. “It’s not enough.” Amidala responded stubbornly. Shmi took her by the hand and said, “You have a strong, brave spirit. Never loose it, and I have a feeling you’ll be victorius in the end.” Amidala gave a kind smile as she gently squeezed the woman’s hand.

“Your Highness,” Captain Panaka greeted, barely able to contain his excitement as both men bowed quickly and straightened. “Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme chancellor!”

Palpatine’s smile was contained, and carefully spoke. “A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will restore democracy to the Republic. I will put an end to the corruption that has plagued the Senate. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed from the tyranny of this unlawful and onerous invasion—”

“Who else has been nominated?” Amidala asked, cutting him short.

“Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Aks Moe of Malastare,” Panaka told her, avoiding Palpatine’s gaze.

“Your Majesty, I feel confident that our situation will generate strong support for us when the voting takes place tomorrow.” Palpatine paused meaningfully. “I will be chancellor, I promise you.”

The Queen did not look impressed. She moved to the window and stared out at the lights of the city as they brightened the sunset. “I fear by the time you have taken control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, or our way of life to salvage.”

It was then that Amidala made her decision, “Senator, this is your arena. I must return now to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people.”

“Go back!” Palpatine was aghast, his pale face stricken. Knowing that it would ruin his plans. “But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You will be in great danger! They will force you to sign the treaty!” 

Shmi gave the girl a proud smile, and the Queen was calm and composed. “I will sign no treaty. My fate will be no different from that of my people.” She turned to Panaka. “Captain!” Panaka snapped to attention. “Yes, Your Highness?” “Ready my ship.”

Palpatine stepped forward quickly to intercept her. “Please, Your Majesty. Stay here, where it is safe.”

Amidala’s voice was edged with iron. “No place is safe, if the Senate doesn’t condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions.” Her eyes locked on his. “If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will find a way to restore sanity and compassion to the Republic.” She moved past him in a smooth, gliding motion.

* * *

In the Temple of the Jedi, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood before the Council of twelve. They faced the circle of chairs in which the members of the Council were seated, and awaited their decision on the boy. Outside, the light was a gentle sunset, and night began its slow descent across the city.

“Finished, we are, with our examination of the boy,” Yoda advised. “Correct, you were, Qui-Gon.”

“His cells contain a very high concentration of midi-chlorians.” Emphasized Mace Windu.

“The Force is strong in him,” Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

“He is to be trained, then,” Qui-Gon declared in triumph. There was a silence as the Council members looked from one to the other.

“No,” Mace Windu said quietly. “He will not be trained.”

Anakin’s face crumpled, and there were tears in his eyes as he glanced quickly at Qui-Gon. “No?” the Jedi Master repeated in disbelief, almost speechless. He tried hard to ignore the I-told-you-so look on Obi-Wan’s face.

Mace Windu nodded. “He is too old. There is already too much mix emotions in him.”

Qui-Gon held himself in check. This decision made no sense. It could not be allowed to stand. “He is the chosen one,” he insisted. “You must see it!”

Yoda cocked his round head. “Clouded, this boy’s future is. Masked by his youth.”

Qui-Gon searched the faces of the other members of the Council, but found no help. He straightened and nodded his acceptance of their decision. “Very well. I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan apprentice.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan in shock. He saw, as well, the flicker of hope that crossed Anakin’s face.

“An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon,” Yoda pointed out sharply. “Impossible, to take on a second.”

“We forbid it,” Mace Windu advised darkly.

“Obi-Wan is ready,” Qui-Gon declared. “I am!” his protégé agreed heatedly, trying unsuccessfully to mask his surprise and disappointment in his master’s sudden decision. “I am ready to face the trials!”

Yoda’s sleepy eyes shifted. “Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?” Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged hard looks. The breach in their relationship was widening so quickly. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and turned back to the Council. “Obi-Wan is headstrong, and he has much to learn still about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me.”

Yoda shook his face. “Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready, Qui-Gon. More to learn, he has.”

“Now is not the time for this,” Mace Windu stated with finality. “The Senate will vote tomorrow for a new supreme chancellor. Queen Amidala returns home, we are advised, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these new events.”

“Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be,” Yoda whispered.

“Events are moving too fast for distractions such as this,” Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

Mace Windu took a quick look about at the others sitting on the Council, then turned once more to Qui-Gon. “Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be it Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery.”

Yoda’s nod was slow and brooked no argument. “Decided later, young Skywalker’s fate will be.”

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, filled with frustration and disappointment at the turn of events. Anakin would not be trained, even though he had offered to take the boy as his Padawan. He bowed to the Council. “I brought Anakin here; Both he and his mother must stay in my charge. They have nowhere else to go.”

Mace Windu nodded. “Very well, they are in your care Qui-Gon. We do not dispute that.”

“But train him not!” Yoda admonished sharply. “Take him with you, but train him not!” The words stung. Qui-Gon flinched, but said nothing.

“Protect the Queen,” Mace Windu added. “But do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate’s approval.”

“May the Force be with you,” Yoda said finally, signaling to the Jedi Master that the audience was over.

* * *

At the head of the loading ramp, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were engaged in a heated discussion. “It is not disrespect, Master!” Obi-Wan was saying vehemently. “It is the truth!” “From your point of view, perhaps.” Qui-Gon’s face was hard. The younger Jedi’s voice dropped a notch. “The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can’t you?”

“His fate is uncertain, but he is not dangerous,” Qui-Gon corrected sharply. “The Council will decide Anakin’s future. That should be enough for you.” He turned away. “Now get on board!” Obi-Wan walked away and stalked up the ramp into the ship. R2-D2 followed, still whistling happily. Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, and the boy walked up to him.

“Master Qui-Gon,” he said uncomfortably, with doubt and guilt over what was happening, “I don’t want to be a problem.” Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You won’t be, Annie.” He glanced toward the ship, then knelt before the boy. “I’m not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me instead and be mindful of what you see. Always remember, your focus determines your reality.” He paused, eyes locked on Anakin. “You and your mother stay close to me, and you will both be safe.” Anakin nodded in understanding. “Can I ask you something?” The Jedi Master nodded. “What are midi-chlorians?” Wind whipped at Qui-Gon’s long hair, blowing strands of it across his strong face. “Midi-chlorians are microscopic life-forms that reside within the cells of all living things and communicate with the Force.” “They live inside of me?” the boy asked.

“In your cells.” Qui-Gon paused. “We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians.” “Symbi-what?” “Symbionts. Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. Our midi-chlorians continually speak to us, Annie, telling us the will of the Force.”

“They do?” Qui-Gon cocked one eyebrow. “When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you.” Anakin thought about it a moment. “I don’t understand.”

Qui-Gon smiled, and his eyes were warm. “With time and training, Annie, you will.”

* * *

In the Queen’s throne room, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood attentively before a hologram of Darth Sidious. The dark-cloaked figure at its center gestured. “The Queen is on her way to you,” the Sith Lord informed. “When she arrives, force her to sign the treaty.” There was a momentary pause as the Neimoidians exchanged worried looks.

“Yes, my lord,” Nute Gunray agreed reluctantly.

“Viceroy, is the planet secure?” The dark figure in the hologram shimmered with movement. “Yes, my lord.” Gunray was on firmer ground. “We have taken the last pockets of resistance, consisting of mostly primitive life-forms. We are now in complete control.” Sidious nodded. “Good. I will see to it that in the Senate things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi.”

“Yes, my lord.” Nodded nervously, Nut Gunray. The hologram of Darth Sidious faded away. The Neimoidians stood where they were, frozen in place.


	5. Return to Naboo

Chapter V Return to Naboo

A board the Queen’s transport, coming out of hyperspace and approaching Naboo system, Qui-Gon paused on his way to a meeting with the Queen to study Anakin. He was absorbing the information quickly, eyes intense, and with total concentration.

“And that one?” The boy pointed.

“The forward stabilizer.” Ric Olié glanced up at him expectantly, waiting.

“And those control the pitch?” Anakin indicated a bank of levers by the pilot’s right hand.

Ric Olié’s weathered face broke into a grin. “You catch on pretty quick.” As quick as anyone he had ever encountered, Qui-Gon thought. That was one of the reasons Anakin was so special. It gave evidence of his high midi-chlorian count. It suggested anew that he was the chosen one. The Jedi Master sighed. _Why could the Council not accept that this was so? Why were they so afraid of taking a chance on the boy, when the signs were so clear?_

Still, he must keep faith, he knew. He must believe. The decision not to train Anakin would be reconsidered on their return. If the Council did not accept the boy’s training as a Jedi voluntarily, then it would be up to Qui-Gon to find a way to make it do so. It would then make his decision easier to leave the Order, and start a new life with Shmi and the boy. 

Finally, Qui-Gon took up the courage to go talk alone to Shmi. He saw her looking out the window of the ship, with concern in her eyes. He then walked towards her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

“Worried about young Annie.” He said calmly.

“I always worry for him. Even when he’s stubborn and hot-headed, but he is always wants to do good and help others, and I love him for that.” She said with a warm smile.

Qui-Gon then stood silent for a moment and looked straight into Shmi’s radiant brown eyes. “Shmi I. . . I love you,” he confessed. The Jedi Master grew nervous, not sure if Shmi felt the same way he did, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Shmi was surprised at his confession; a part of her thought it was all in her head. That she was dreaming with her eyes open. “You. . . You love me, really. I’m not hearing wrong.” Tears began to fall from her eyes. Qui-Gon then hugged her tightly within his embrace, “Of course, really. I felt this way ever since I met you. I didn’t understand it at first but now every thing is clear. I truly love you, do you feel the same way.” He asked, anxious to hear her answer.

“Yes, yes I love you.” She said smiling at him as more tears began to fall.

He then took hold of her face, and softly caressed her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. She reciprocated and hugged him; her arms tangled around his neck. The two broke the kiss, looking at each other. “I’m going to leave the Order, I don’t want a life without you in it,” he said sternly.

“Are you sure. I don’t want you to leave the place where you grew up; they’re your family, and what about Obi-Wan.” She said, not wanting him to have any regrets.

“You and Annie are my family now, I care very deeply for the boy. As for Obi-Wan, he’s like a son to me as well, but I know he will become a great Jedi Master and eventually agree with the choice I made. I no longer belong in the Order anyways, I have always done things differently than what the other Masters do.” He said firm on his decision.

* * *

Anakin, stood apart from the others with R2-D2, studying the group. Jar Jar had been gone a long time, and Padmé, Eirtaé, and Rabé had changed from their crimson hooded cloaks into more functional trousers, tunics, boots, and long-waisted overcoats, and there were blasters strapped to their waists.

Anakin had never seen Padmé like this, and he found himself wondering how good a fighter she was. As if realizing he was thinking of her, Padmé broke away from the others and came over to him. “How are you, Annie?” she asked quietly, her eyes locked on his. He shrugged. “Okay. I’ve missed you.”

“It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to talk with you before, but I’ve been very busy.” Said Padmé.

They hadn’t spoken more than a few words to each other since leaving Tatooine, and Anakin hadn’t even seen Padmé since their departure from Coruscant. It had bothered him, but he’d kept it to himself. “I didn’t—I—” he stuttered, looking down at his boots. “They decided not to make me a Jedi.” He recounted the story for her, telling the events surrounding his appearance before the Jedi Council. Padmé listened intently, then touched his cheek with her cool fingers.

“They can change their minds, Annie. Don’t give up hope.” She bent close to him. “I have something to tell you. The Queen has made a painful, difficult decision—a decision that will change everything for the Naboo. We are a peaceful people, and we do not believe in war. But sometimes there is no choice. Either you adapt or you die. The Queen understands this. She has decided to take an aggressive measures with the Trade Federation army. The Naboo are going to fight to regain their freedom.”

“Will there be a battle?” he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his excitement.

She nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

“Will you be involved?” he pressed.

She smiled sadly. “Annie, I don’t have a choice.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation. He had been close with Qui-Gon for too long to let a disagreement put an end to years of friendship. Qui-Gon was like a father to him, the only father he knew. He was angry that the Jedi Master would dismiss him so abruptly in favor of the boy, but he realized, too, the depth of Qui-Gon’s passion when he believed in something. Training the boy to be a Jedi was a cause Qui-Gon championed as he had championed no other in Obi-Wan’s memory. He did not do so to slight his Padawan. He did so because he believed in the boy’s destiny. Obi-Wan understood. Who could say? Perhaps, Qui-Gon was right. Perhaps Anakin Skywalker’s training was a cause worth fighting for.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said, facing him now. “I behaved badly on Coruscant, and I am embarrassed. I meant no disrespect to you. I do not wish to be difficult in the matter of the boy.” 

“Nor have you been,” the older Jedi replied, a faint smile appearing. “You have been honest with me. Honesty is never wrong. I did not lie when I told the Council you were ready. You are. I have taught you all I can. You will be a great Jedi, my young Padawan. You will make me proud.” Qui-Gon told him the truth, but has yet to tell him the big decision he has made.

As the group managed to sneak into the planet and landed near the swaps; they all headed out to the Gungan’s lands. At the far end of the ruins, Boss Nass appeared, lumbering out of shadows with several more of the Gungans to stand atop a stone head partially submerged in the water. Amidala and her retinue approached to within hailing distance over a network of causeways and islands.

The Queen stepped forward at once. “I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo.”

“Naboo!” Boss Nass thundered. “No like da Naboo! Yous bring da maccaneks! Dey bust up our homes! Dey drive us all out!” A heavy arm lifted, pointing at the Queen. “Yous all bombad! Yous all die, mebbe!”

Anakin noticed suddenly that they were completely surrounded by Gungans, all with electropoles, energy spears, and some sort of throwing device. Captain Panaka and the Naboo guards were looking around nervously, hands straying toward their blasters. The Jedi flanked the Queen and her handmaidens, but their arms hung loose at their sides.

“We wish to form an alliance with you,” Amidala tried again.

“We no form nutten wit da Naboo!” Boss Nass roared angrily.

Padmé detached herself from the others and stepped in front of the Queen. “You did well, Sabé. But I will have to do this myself,” she said quietly, and turned to face Boss Nass.

“Who dis?” the head Gungan snapped.

Standing next to Anakin, R2-D2 beeped softly in recognition. The droid and Shmi had figured it out first. Padmé straightened. “I am Queen Amidala,” she announced in a loud, clear voice. “Sabé serves from time to time as my decoy, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but given the circumstances, I am sure you can understand.” She turned to the Jedi, her eyes shifting momentarily to find Anakin. “Gentlemen, I apologize for misleading you.” Her eyes returned quickly to Boss Nass, who was frowning suspiciously, clearly not understanding any of what was happening. “Although our people do not always agree, Your Honor,” she continued, “we have always lived in peace. Until now. The Trade Federation, with its tanks and its ‘maccaneks,’ has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. The Gungans are in hiding, and the Naboo have been imprisoned in camps. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever.” She stretched out her hands. “I ask you to help us, Your Honor.” She paused. “No, I beg you to help us.” She dropped abruptly to one knee in front of the astonished leader of the Gungans. There was a gasp of surprise from the Naboo. “We are your humble servants, Your Honor,” Padmé said so that all could hear. “Our fate is in your hands. Please help us.”

For a moment, no one said anything. Then a slow, laughter rose out of the throat of Boss Nass. “Ho, ho, ho! Me like dis! Dis good! Yous no think yous greater den da Gungans!” The head Gungan came forward, reaching out with one hand. “Yous stand, Queen Amidoll. Yous talk wit me, okay? Mebbe we gonna be friends after all!”

* * *

“We have already located their starship in the swamp. It won’t be long until we have them in hand, my lord.” Darth Sidious was silent. For a moment Nute Gunray was afraid he hadn’t been heard.

“This is an unexpected move for the Queen,” the Sith Lord said at last, his voice so low it could barely be heard. “It is too aggressive. Lord Maul, be mindful.”

“Yes, Master,” the other Sith growled softly, yellow eyes gleaming.

“Be patient,” Darth Sidious purred, head lowered in cowled shadows, hands folded into black robes. “Let them make the first move.”

* * *

Padmé was in conference with the Jedi and the Gungan generals, to whose number Jar Jar Binks had just been added, so Anakin, at loose ends, had wandered over to keep company with the Gungan sentries who were keeping lookout for Panaka. The Gungans patrolled the swamp perimeter on kaadu and kept watch through macro-binoculars from treetops and the remains of ancient statuary, making certain Federation scouting parties didn’t come up on them unexpectedly. Anakin stood at the base of a temple column, still trying to come to terms with Padmé’s revelation.

Everyone had been surprised, of course, but no one more than he. He wasn’t sure how he felt about her now, knowing she wasn’t just a girl, but a Queen. He had declared he would marry her someday, believing it so, but how could someone who had been a slave all his life marry a Queen?

He wanted to talk to her, but there wasn’t any opportunity for that here. He supposed things wouldn’t be the same after this, but he wished they could. He liked her as much now as he had before, and to tell the truth he didn’t care if she was a Queen or not. He glanced over at the girl and the Jedi Knights and thought how different things were here than they had been on Tatooine.

The Gungan lookout standing atop a piece of statuary above him gave a grunt. “Dey comen,” he called down, peering out into the grasslands through his macro-binoculars. Anakin gave a yell in response and raced over to Padmé, the Jedi, and the Gungan generals.

“They’re back!” he shouted.

Everyone turned to watch a squad of four speeders skim over the flats and pull to a stop in the concealing shadow of the swamp. Captain Panaka and several dozen Naboo soldiers, officers, and starfighter pilots jumped down. Panaka made his way directly to the Queen.

It was then that Padmé has come up with a plan. “I don’t intend to win it, Captain. The battle is a diversion. We need the Gungans to draw the droid army away from Theed, so we can infiltrate the palace and capture the Neimoidian viceroy. The Trade Federation cannot function without its head. Neimoidians don’t think for themselves. Without the viceroy to command them, they will cease to be a threat.” She waited for them to consider her plan, eyes fixing automatically on Qui-Gon Jinn.

“What do you think, Master Jedi?” she asked.

“It is a well-conceived plan,” Qui-Gon acknowledged. “It appears to be your best possible move, Your Highness, although there is great risk. Even with the droid army in the field, the viceroy will be well guarded. And many of the Gungans may be killed.”

Boss Nass snorted derisively. “They bombad guns no get through our shields! We ready to fight!”

They moved on to other matters then, beginning a detailed discussion of battle tactics and command responsibilities. Anakin stood listening for a moment, his mother would be staying in the swamp with other Gungans for safety; then he eased his way close to Qui-Gon and tugged on his sleeve.

“What about me?” he asked quietly.

The Jedi Master put a hand on the boy’s head and smiled. “You stay close to me, Annie, do as I say, and you’ll be safe.”

Keeping safe wasn’t quite what the boy had in mind, but he let the matter drop, satisfied that as long as he was close to Qui-Gon and his mom was safe, he wouldn’t be far from the action.

* * *

In the Theed palace throne room, Darth Sidious loomed in hologram form before Darth Maul. Smooth and silky, his voice oozed through the shadowy ether.

“Our young Queen surprises me,” he whispered coldly, hidden within his dark robes. “She is more foolish than I thought.”

“We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers,” Nute Gunray offered quickly. “It appears to be assembling at the edge of the swamp. Primitives, my lord—nothing better. We do not expect much resistance.” “I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps,” OOM-9 intoned.

Darth Maul glared at nothing, then shook his horned head. “I feel there is more to this than what we know, my Master. The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes.”

“The Jedi cannot become involved,” Darth Sidious soothed, hands spreading in a placating motion. “They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn cannot break that covenant. This will work to our advantage.” Darth Maul snorted, anxious to get on with it.

“I have your approval to proceed, then, my lord?” Nute Gunray asked hesitantly, avoiding the younger Sith’s mad eyes.

“Proceed,” Darth Sidious ordered softly. “Wipe them out, Viceroy. All of them.”


	6. Theed Under-attack Part I

**Chapter VI Theed Under-attack Part I: Fight! Fight!**

Anakin hunkered down in the shadows of a building directly across from the main hangar of the Naboo star-fleet in the city of Theed. It was quiet here as well, the bulk of the battle droids dispatched to the field to deal with the Gungan army, the remainder scattered throughout the city in patrols and on perimeter watch. Nevertheless, tanks crowded the plaza fronting the hangar complex, and a strong contingent of battle droids warded the Naboo fleet.

Seizing control of the star-fighters was not going to be easy. Anakin glanced over at those with him. Padmé, dressed as a handmaiden, crouched with Eirtaé beside the Jedi, waiting for Captain Panaka’s command to get into position on the other side of the square. Sabé, the decoy Queen, and her handmaidens wore a battle dress with blasters strapped to their sides. R2-D2 blinked silently from behind them in the company of twenty-odd Naboo officers, guards, and pilots, all armed and ready. It seemed to Anakin like a pathetically small number of fighters to carry the day, but it was all they had.

At least Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were talking again. They had begun doing so on the journey in from the swamps, a few words here and there, exchanging comments guardedly, testing the waters. Anakin had listened carefully, more attuned to the degree of their conversation than others could be, hearing in the inflection of their voices more than simply the words spoken.

After a time, when the words had healed enough of the breach that they felt comfortable again, there were smiles, brief and almost sad, but clear in their purpose. The Jedi were old friends and their relationship that of father and son. They did not want to toss it all away over a single disagreement. Anakin was thankful for that—especially since the disagreement in question was over him.

Padmé had spoken to him as well, joining him for a few moments as they approached the city through the east forests, her smile expels all his doubts and fears in a moment’s time.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner,” she said, apologizing for hiding her identity. “I know it was a surprise.”

“It’s okay,” he said, shrugging bravely.

“I guess knowing I’m a Queen makes you feel differently about me, doesn’t it?” she asked.

“I guess, but that’s okay. Just so you still like me. Because I still like you.” He looked over at her hopefully.

“Of course, Annie. Telling you who I really am doesn’t mean my feelings for you have changed. I was the same person before, whether you knew the truth about me or not.”

He thought about it a moment. “I suppose.” He brightened. “So, I guess my feelings for you shouldn’t be any different now either.” She moved away, smiling broadly back at him, and just at that moment he felt taller.

So now he was at peace with himself about the Jedi and Padmé but was beset with new concerns. What if something happened to them during the fight ahead? What if they were hurt or even …? He couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. Nothing bad would happen to them, that was all. He wouldn’t let it. He glanced at them, kneeling in silence at the edge of the plaza, and promised himself he would keep them safe no matter what. That would be his job. His mouth tightened with determination as he made his pledge.

“Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide until this is over,” Qui-Gon advised suddenly, bending close, almost as if he could read the boy’s mind.

“Sure,” Anakin promised.

“And stay there,” the Jedi Master added firmly.

All around Anakin, weapons slid free of holsters and fastenings, and safeties were released. Then Panaka’s fighters opened up on the battle droids, blasters shooting their metal bodies in a hail of laser fire. Other droids wheeled about in response and began exchanging fire, drawn toward the source of the conflict and away from Padmé’s group. Qui-Gon came to his feet. “Stay close,” Qui-Gon whispered to him.

A moment later, the boy was running with the Jedi, Padmé, Eirtaé, R2-D2, and their Naboo soldiers and pilots toward the open door of the hangar.

“Get to your ships!” Padmé shouted at her pilots, leading the Naboo soldiers under her command in pursuit of the retreating battle droids. Ducking and crouching, she fired her blaster with quick, precise moves, bringing down droid after droid, her charges finding their targets with accuracy. The Jedi fought just ahead of her, blocking droid laser fire with their lightsabers, striking down those who cross their path.

But it was Padmé on whom Anakin’s eyes were riveted, for not only had he never seen this side of her, he hadn’t even known it existed. She moved with the skill and training of a seasoned fighter, no longer seeming in any way a young girl, becoming instead a deadly combatant. He thought suddenly of one of his many dreams he has had of Padmé leading an army in another time and place, and suddenly the dream didn’t seem so impossible.

Now Panaka, Sabé, and the Naboo soldiers who had been engaged in combat outside the hangar burst through the doors as well, firing as they came. Caught in a crossfire, the remaining battle droids were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed. There was a hurried conference between the Jedi, Padmé, and Panaka, and then the entire Naboo fighting force began to move toward an exit in the hangar that took them directly past Anakin’s hiding place.

“Hey, where are you going?” the boy asked, popping his head out of the cockpit as they passed.

“Annie, you stay there!” Qui-Gon ordered, motioning him back down. His long hair was wild and his face intense. “Stay right where you are!”

The boy ignored him, standing up instead. “No, I want to go with you and Padmé!”

“Stay in that cockpit!” Qui-Gon snapped in a tone of voice that brooked no argument. Anakin froze and undecided. He did not want to be left behind. He had no intention of letting Qui-Gon and Padmé go on without him, especially since he could do nothing to help them if he was stuck here in this empty hangar.

He was still wrestling with the matter when the entire group slowed in front of the exit door. A dark-cloaked figure stepped through the opening to confront them. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. It was the Sith Lord who had attacked them on the Tatooine desert, a dangerous adversary, Qui-Gon had advised the boy later, an enemy of the Jedi Knights. He stepped out of the shadows like a large predator, his red and black tattooed face a terrifying mask, his yellow eyes bright with anticipation and rage.

Blocking the way out, he stood waiting for the Jedi and their charges, a long-handled lightsaber held before him. Captain Panaka and his fighters backed away at once. Then, on command from Qui-Gon, Padmé and her handmaidens gave ground as well, though less quickly and with more obvious reluctance.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood alone in the Sith Lord’s path. Together, they removed their capes and ignited their lightsabers. Their horned enemy stripped away his cloak as well, then lifted the long-handled lightsaber he bore. Gleaming blade fire jutted from both ends of the handle, revealing a deadly, dual-blade weapon. A smile crossed the bearer’s feral face as he swung the weapon before him in an idle, casual gesture, beckoning the Jedi ahead. Spreading out to either side, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slowly advanced to meet him.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had made a promise to himself that he would protect Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Naberrie from harm, that he would see to it somehow that nothing bad happened to them. He knew when he made the promise how hard it was going to be to keep. But he was young and brave at heart, and he had lived his life pretty much on his own terms because to live it any other way would have broken him long ago. It hadn’t been easy doing so, especially as a slave. He had survived mostly because he had been able to find small victories in difficult situations and because he had always believed that one day he would find a way to overcome the circumstances of his birth.

His belief in himself had been rewarded. His life had been changed forever by his victory just days earlier in the Boonta Eve Podrace on Tatooine.

It was not so strange then that he should decide he could somehow affect the lives of a Jedi Knight and a Naboo Queen as well, even if he did not know precisely how. He was not afraid to accept such responsibility. He was not daunted by the challenge his decision presented. Now his resolve was put to the test.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan closed with the Sith Lord in a clash of lightsabers. Wheeling across the center of the hangar, the combatants lunged and parried, attack and counterattack carried out in a fierce struggle. The Sith Lord was supple and quick, and he worked his way between the Jedi with confidence and ease, whipping his two-ended lightsaber back and forth between them, more than holding his own against their efforts to bring him down. He was skilled, Anakin saw—more skilled, perhaps, than the men he faced. And he was confident in a way that was disturbing. He would not be overcome easily.

But Padmé and the Naboo faced a more dangerous situation still. At the far end of the hangar, from off the plaza, a cluster of three destroyer droids wheeled through the doorway and began to unfold, assuming battle stance. R2-D2 saw them first and beeped a warning to the boy. Anakin tore his gaze away from the Jedi and the Sith Lord. The enemy droids had transformed and were already moving forward, laser guns firing into the Naboo. Several soldiers went down, and Sabé was stung by a glancing blow that knocked her backward into the arms of Panaka. Padmé and her companions resisted determinedly, but already they were falling back to find cover.

“We’ve got to help, Artoo,” the boy declared, standing up in the cockpit with the intention of doing something, anything, casting about futilely for a weapon. But R2-D2 was way ahead of him. The little droid had plugged himself into the star-fighter’s computer system, lights blinking across his control panel as he triggered the big engines. Everything turned on at once, startling Anakin, who fell back in the pilot’s seat in surprise.

Slowly, the ship began to levitate, wheeling out of its mooring space. “Great work, Artoo!” Anakin shouted excitedly, reaching at once for the steering bars. “Okay now, let’s see …”

He wheeled the fighter about so that it was facing toward the combatants. His eyes scanned the control panel, searching for the weapons systems. He knew something of fighters from salvaging wrecks, but nothing of Naboo fighters in particular or of weapons systems in general. Most of what he knew was about guidance systems and engines, and most of that about Pods, speeders, and aging transports.

“Which one, which one?” he muttered, his fingers passing over buttons and levers and switches, undecided.

He lifted his eyes momentarily. One of the Naboo soldiers went down in a crumpled heap, his helmet and blaster flying away in a clatter of metal. Laser charges burned the metal girders and walls about the defenders as the destroyer droids continued their relentless attack on Padmé’s force. In desperation, Anakin threw a bank of switches set into a red panel. The fighter began to shake violently, a reaction to a shift in the stabilizers.

“Uh-oh, wrong ones,” the boy breathed, throwing the switches back into place. His gaze roamed to a bank of four dark buttons recessed deep into finger holes and circled in green. “Maybe these …”

He pressed down on the buttons. Instantly, the nose lasers fired, their charges ripping into the battle droids. Three went down, charred and smoking scrap.

“Yeah! Droid blasters!” he shouted gleefully, and behind him, R2-D2 beeped his approval. The remaining destroyer droids wheeled toward him, spreading out across the hangar floor to present a more difficult target. Behind them, Padmé, her handmaidens, Panaka, and the remainder of the Naboo soldiers were racing for the door that led back toward the palace. Anakin watched over the rim of the cockpit as they disappeared safely out the door. “Good luck,” he whispered.

Anakin had a momentary glimpse of the Sith Lord driving the Jedi across the hangar and through an opening into a room beyond, pressing them backward relentlessly, pursuing them with a fury that was terrifying. Then they disappeared from view as well, and the boy was alone with his attackers.

The cockpit hood slid smoothly into place, locking about the boy. “Artoo, what’s happening?” he screamed. R2-D2’s nervous beeps and whistles sounded through the intercom speakers. “Yes, I know I pushed something!” the boy answered. “No, I’m not doing anything!” He caught his breath as the beeps continued, and read R2’s words on his cockpit display. “It’s on automatic pilot? Well, try to override it!”

The sleek yellow fighter had left the Naboo atmosphere and was entering deep space, leaving the planet behind, a green and blue jewel receding into the black. Ahead, a series of small, silver dots appeared, growing steadily larger. Other ships.

“What do you mean, the autopilot is searching for the other ships? What other ships?” His eyes shifted to the Naboo fighters ahead. “Not those?” R2-D2 whistled a quick confirmation. Anakin collapsed in his seat. “The autopilot is taking us up there, with them? Into battle?” His mind raced. “Well, get us off autopilot, Artoo!”

The astromech droid beeped and whistled some more. “There is no manual override!” Anakin shouted in despair.

“Or at least not any I can find! You’ll have to rewire or something! Artoo, hurry!” He stared helplessly through the cockpit glass as his fighter streaked directly toward the heart of the Trade Federation swarm, wondering what in the world he was going to do to save himself now.


	7. Theed Under-Attack Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;) sorry I haven’t updated in so long, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I’ll try and update sooner. Next will also be released this month.

**Chapter VII Theed Under-Attack Part 2: Wheel of Fate**

Growing up and being raised in the Jedi order, Qui-Gon had become one of the most polished swordsmen. Even the Master who taught him considered him one of the best he had seen. He had fought in conflicts all across the galaxy throughout his life; even when the odds weren’t in his favor, and succeeded. He had survived battles that had tested his skill and resolve in every possible way.

But on this day, he had met his match. The Sith he battled with Obi-Wan was more than his equal in weapons training, and he had the advantage of being younger and stronger. Qui-Gon was nearing sixty; his strength was beginning to diminish. Obi-Wan has youth and stamina that’ll help him to combat the Sith, but he had fought in only few battles and was not fully hardened. Together, they were able to hold their own against the Sith Lord, but their efforts at attack, at assuming the offensive against this dangerous enemy, were greatly inadequate. He had no fear for himself, no doubt that he would win. He was focused in a way that Qui-Gon recognized at once—a Jedi’s focus, mindful of the present, locked in on what was needed in the here and now. Qui-Gon saw it in his mad eyes and in the set of his red and black tattooed features. The Sith Lord was a living example of what the Jedi Master was always telling Obi-Wan about how best to hear the will of the Force.

One after the other, the three passed through the small door into a corridor. They were moving quickly in their chase and were into the corridor before they realized what it was. Lasers ricocheted off buffer struts, pulsing in long bursts of crisscrossing that segmented the corridor at five points. The lasers had just begun to kick in when the Sith Lord and the Jedi Knights rushed through the entry. Darth Maul, in the lead, got farthest down the corridor and found himself trapped between the walls. Qui-Gon, in close pursuit, was caught only one wall away. Obi-Wan, who was farthest away in the chase, did not get past even the first wall.

Qui-Gon took a quick measure of their location. They were in the service corridor for the melting pit. The service corridor was armed with lasers against unauthorized intrusion. There would be a shutoff switch somewhere at both ends of the passage, but it was too late to look for it now. The Jedi Knights stared down the laser-riddled corridor at the Sith Lord, who gave them a wicked grin. Qui-Gon exchanged a meaningful glance with Obi-Wan, then dropped into a guarded crouch to meditate and wait.

* * *

Padmé, along with her handmaidens and Captain Panaka and his soldiers, followed the passageways that led out of the main hangar through the city and back to the palace. It was a running battle, against the battle droids who had been left behind to garrison Theed. They encountered the droids both singly and in entire squads, and there was nothing for it each time but to fight their way clear without becoming entangled in a full-fledged engagement.

Once entering the palace they were in the midst of this endeavor when an entire patrol of battle droids rounded a corner of the passage ahead of them and opened fire. Padmé and her followers pressed back into the alcoves and doorways of the hall, firing their own weapons in response, searching for a way out. More battle droids were appearing, and alarms were sounding throughout the palace.

Meanwhile, young Skywalker was caught up in the midst of a dogfight between Naboo and Federation star-fighters. Still struggling to get off autopilot, he had avoided engagement with the enemy mostly because his craft was flying in an erratic manner. Fighters were exploding all around him, some so close he could see the pieces as they flew past his canopy.

“Whoo, boy, this is tense!” he breathed as he tried switch after switch on the control panel. The downside to all this was that the firing triggers to the laser guns had locked, and try as he might, he could not find a way to break them free. He glanced up from his search at a loud beep from R2-D2 to find a pair of Federation fighters approaching him head-on. “Artoo, Artoo, get us off—!”

The astromech droid overrode the rest of what he was going to say with a series of frantic whistles. “I’ve got control?” Anakin exclaimed in shock. To his surprise they shot past the fighters and rode into a new swarm of combatants.

“Yes! I’ve got control!” Anakin was ecstatic. “You did it, Artoo!” The astromech droid beeped at him. Anakin’s eyebrows shot up as he read the display. “Go back to Naboo? Forget it! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit, and that’s what I’m gonna do! Now, hang on!” His enthusiasm overrode his good sense, and he whipped his fighter toward the center of the battle. Forgotten was his promise to look after Qui-Gon and Padmé; they were too far away for him to think about them now. All that mattered was that he had found his way into space, taken command of a star-fighter, and been given a chance to live his dream.

An enemy fighter drifted into his sights ahead. “Sit tight, Artoo,” he warned. “I’m gonna blast this guy.” He brought his ship into firing position behind the Trade Federation craft. Frantically, he searched for the release. “Which one, Artoo?” he shouted into his helmet. “How do I fire this thing?” R2-D2 beeped wildly. “Which one? This one?” He punched the button the astromech droid had indicated, but instead of releasing the firing mechanism, it accelerated the fighter right past the enemy ship.

“Whoa!” Anakin gasped in dismay. Now the Trade Federation fighter was on his tail, maneuvering into firing position against him. Anakin yanked hard on the steering, shooting past the massive Federation battleship, screaming out into the void. “That wasn’t the release!” the boy screamed into his intercom. “That was the overdrive!”

Wrenching the stabilizers in opposite directions, he began to spin his fighter like a top. R2-D2 shrieked in despair. “I know we’re in trouble!” Anakin shrieked back. “Just hang on! The way out of this mess is the way we got into it!”

He streaked toward the control station, taking the enemy fighter with him. Laser blasts ripped past him, barely missing. The enemy fighter, on the other hand, had no time to respond to the maneuver and rocketed past him into the side of the battleship, exploding in a shower of fire and metal parts. Reengaging, Anakin wheeled the ship about, searching for new enemies. Through his canopy, he could see a handful of Naboo star-fighters engaged in attacking the Trade Federation flagship.

A fierce glee rushed through him as he whipped the Naboo fighter along the length of the battleship. The speed and the quickness of the battle fed into him in a rush of adrenaline. He would not have been anywhere else for the world!

* * *

Obi-Wan moved to the front end of the service corridor to the melting pit like a caged animal. He was furious at himself for getting trapped so far from Qui-Gon and furious with his Master for letting this happen by rushing ahead instead of waiting for him. But he was worried too. They should have won this battle long ago. Against any other opponent, they would have. But the Sith Lord was trained and seasoned well beyond anyone they had ever encountered before. He had matched them blow for blow, and they weren’t any closer to winning this fight now than they had been in the beginning.

Obi-Wan stared down the length of the corridor, measuring the distance he would have to travel to reach Qui-Gon and the Sith when the lasers paused. He had caught a glimpse of them deactivating while rushing to catch up with Qui-Gon, then of reactivating again in a matter of seconds.

At that instant, the laser beams warding the service corridor went off. Obi-Wan sprinted ahead, launching himself down the narrow passageway. Qui-Gon was on his feet as well, his own weapon flashing. He launched through the opening that led into the melting pit and closed with the Sith Lord, forcing him back, out of the passageway completely.

Obi-Wan put on a new burst of speed, howling out at the Sith Lord ahead. Both he and Qui-Gon battled Darth Maul on the narrow ledge that encircled the melting pit. Obi-Wan was attacking with a ferocity that seemed to have the Sith Lord frustrated. Then, with quick, hard strokes of his lightsaber, he bored into his adversary, deliberately engaging in close-quarters combat, refusing to let the other bring his double-bladed weapon to bear. Qui-Gon drove Darth Maul backward about the rim of the overhang, keeping the Sith Lord constantly on the defensive, pressing in on him steadily. Darth Maul’s ragged face took on a frenzied look, and the glitter of his strange eyes brightened with uncertainty.

Then the Sith Lord ward off a downstroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to the Jedi Master, Darth Maul managed to slightly wound Qui-Gon on his chest making him loose his balance; and just when he was about to give the final blow, Obi-Wan Kenobi slashed into Darth Maul’s lightsaber with such fury that he almost knocked both of them off the ledge and into the abyss.

Darth Maul was borne backward by the young Jedi’s initial rush, caught off guard by the other’s wild assault, and pressed all the way back to the far wall of the melting pit.

Obi-Wan went deep inside himself, connecting with the Force he had worked so hard to understand. Calming himself, stilling the trembling of his heart, and banishing his anger and fear. With clarity of purpose and strength of heart, he launched himself away from the side of the pit and catapulted back toward its lip. Imbued with the power of the Force, he cleared the rim easily, somersaulting behind the Sith Lord in a single smooth, powerful movement.

Darth Maul whirled to confront him, shock and rage twisting his red and black face. But before he could act to save himself, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber slashed through his chest. The stricken Sith Lord howled in pain and disbelief. Then Obi-Wan turned, thumbed his saber off, and watched his dying enemy tumble away into the pit.

* * *

R2-D2 beeped wildly. “The gun locks are off!” Anakin exclaimed with a joyful shout. “Now we’ll show them!”

Acting of its own accord, faster than thought, his hand left the laser firing buttons and threw a double-hinged switch to the right. Instantly, a pair of torpedoes sped down the corridor in the direction of the shadow. The torpedoes whipped past the battle droids, supply stacks, transports, and everything else, and disappeared through a broad vent. The boy groaned. “Darn! Missed everything!”

Giving the matter no further thought, he swung the fighter about swiftly and threw the thruster bars forward. The power drive kicked in with a ferocious roar, and the star-fighter shot across the hangar deck, scattered droids in every direction, and catapulted back out into space, cannon fire from the battleship chasing after it in a stream of deadly white fire.

“Whoa, this is way better than Podracing!” Anakin shouted at R2-D2, grinning broadly as he zigzagged his Naboo fighter back and forth to throw the gunners off.

The astromech droid was beeping and chirping as if he had fried all his circuits, but the boy refused to listen, rolling and banking the star-fighter wildly, angling back toward Naboo and away from the control station. In the next instant, a flash of pulsing light swept past him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the battleship he had escaped wracked by a series of explosions. Huge chunks tore away from the core, hurtling into space.

Debris flew past the canopy of Anakin’s fighter, and the light of the explosions faded to black. “Look!” A Naboo star-fighter broke the sudden silence anew. “That’s one of ours! Outta the main hold! Must’ve been him!” Anakin cringed. He had hoped he might get back to the planet unseen, avoid having to explain to Qui-Gon what he was doing up here. There was no chance of that now.

R2-D2 beeped reprovingly at him. “I know, I know,” he muttered wearily, and wondered just how much trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

Obi-Wan did not pause to consider what it had cost him to win his victory over Darth Maul, but rushed immediately to Qui-Gon. Kneeling at the Jedi Master’s side, he helped him and lifted him up.

“Master!” he breathed in a whisper with concern.

Qui-Gon gave a small grunt and looked at his worried Padawan, “I’m fine, Obi-Wan. It’s not that deep of a wound.” Obi-Wan still wanted for his Master to be treated as soon as possible.

It was then that Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan with pride, as a father would look at his son. “Now you must be ready Obi-Wan, whether the Council thinks you are or not. You will become a great Jedi Knight.” Obi-Wan felt mix-emotions; he felt joy, yet sadness as well and deep down he knew why.

“Obi-Wan I don’t believe Anakin will be accepted by the Order, so when we return I’ll leave and teach Anakin in the ways of the Force”. “He is the chosen one. He will bring balance to the Force. I know it.” Master Jinn said firmly.

“I understand Master, your teachings will always remain with me.” Obi-Wan said wistfully, and knew that upon their return many things are about to change.


	8. Victory of Naboo

**Chapter VIII Victory of Naboo**

Three days have passed since the victory of the Naboo people against the Trade Federation. Much had changed in the lives of those who had fought in the struggle. Viceroy Nute Gunray, his lieutenant, Rune Haako, and the remainder of the Neimoidian council had been shipped as prisoners to Coruscant to await trial. Senator Palpatine had been elected as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and he had promised swift action in the dispensing of justice to the captives.

The young Queen Amidala had cunningly taken down the Neimoidians; she had shown intelligence and intuition from the beginning of the time the Jedi had come to assist her. Obi-Wan now knew why the people of Naboo had chosen her as their queen. But it was a nine-year-old boy who had saved them all. Even without knowing exactly what he was doing, Anakin had flown a star-fighter into the den of the Federation defense. He claimed not to have attacked with any sort of plan in mind or fired his star-fighter’s torpedoes with any expectation of hitting the reactor. But after hearing the boy’s tale and questioning him thoroughly, Obi-Wan believed Anakin was guided by something more than the thinking of ordinary men.

That extraordinarily high midi-chlorian count gave the boy a connection to the Force that even Jedi Masters on the order of Yoda might never achieve. Qui-Gon, he now believed, had been right. Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one.

The Jedi Council had come to Naboo for the funeral and celebration, to speak again with Anakin. They were doing so now, close by, making a final assessment based on what had transpired since their last talk with the boy. Obi-Wan hoped that the council would change their decision on Anakin and to accept him on the Order, but he could not know what the outcome will be.

* * *

Qui-Gon had finally been ready to leave the Palace’s Medcenter, after receiving a deep wound on his chest by the fallen Sith Lord. Just as he finished getting dressed, Shmi knocked on the door. She had a concern look, the same look she gives her son whenever he would come home injured. When she heard the news that he had been wounded, she wanted to run to him and make sure he was okay but kept herself together for Ani.

“Have you healed well?” She asked walking closer towards hi

“Yes, I feel much better know. It only left a scar.”

“When I heard what had happened, I feared the worst – I – I thought I would never see you again.” She said as a few tears began to come out.

Qui-Gon went and embraced her in his arms, giving her comfort and reassurance that everything will be okay. The Jedi Master was happy to have found love again, and this time he would do anything to protect his new family.

* * *

As Anakin was all dressed up with Naboo clothes he began to walk around the corridor of the palace searching for Padmé. He then began to hear some giggling by the door at the end of the hall. As he went to take a look, he felt a rush of heat go up to his cheeks. He saw Padmé barely getting dressed into a royal white ceremonial gown, that the handmaiden Sabé was holding onto. He caught a glimpse at her bare curved back, but he was suddenly spotted by Eirtaé.

“Ani! Wh – What are you doing here?” Padmé asked startled, as she began to put on her midnight blue nightdress robe.

“I – I’m sorry – I just wanted to spend some time with you be – before the celebration parade.” He stuttered as the image of her smooth bare back kept popping up in his mind. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as her handmaidens looked at him and gave faint giggles amongst themselves.

It was then that Padmé took notice of the situation and excused her handmaidens out of the room leaving the two alone. “So Ani, are you ready for today’s celebration?” She asked as they sat on the soft velvet sofa, bringing a plate of food for them.

“A little, but also somewhat nervous. I heard from Obi-Wan that the members of the Jedi Council are here as well.” Anakin said looking a bit dejected.

“You believe the council members won’t accept you.” Padmé said caressing his shoulder; he gave a small nod yes as his response. “Don’t worry about it Ani, even if the Jedi Council doesn’t accept you, I know Master Jinn won’t leave you. And if you decide not to live on Coruscant, you and your mother can live here on Naboo.” Hearing this made the young boy’s heart happy and grateful.

Ever since he met Padmé and Qui-Gon, his life has changed for the better. For the first time in his life he knows what it means to live free, and most of all he has gained his freedom along with his mother. The moment he set foot on Naboo and saw so much life and greenery, the boy thought it was a dream; for such a beautiful place to even exist cannot even compare to Tatooine’s dry, hot, lifeless planet.

He then heard a knock on the door; it was one of Padmé’s handmaidens Yané. She came in and gave a bow to Padmé. “Your Majesty, you must get dressed for the celebration parade.” Yané said with a faint smile. “Ah, yes. I seem to have lost track of time. Ani, I believe you must also go and get ready yourself, and the people would love to see the young hero that saved us, and your mom must be waiting for you as well.” They both stood up from the sofa and before Anakin left, he gave Padmé a warm hug; she returned the hug and as Yané gave a hint of a small cough, the Queen let go and sent Anakin off as she began to get ready for the parade.

* * *

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood waiting for the council and it was then that the door opened, and Yoda appeared. He entered the room leaning on his walking stick.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan greeted, hurrying forward to meet him, bowing respectfully. It was then the Grand Master spoke, “Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. Decided about the boy, the Council is, Qui-Gon.” He spoke in an earnest tone.

“He is to be trained?” Master Jinn asked expectantly. 

The small green Jedi Master came forward. “So impatient, you are. So sure, of what has been decided?” “A great warrior, you are Qui-Gon Jinn,” “But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner. . . I do not.” Yoda said firmly on his decision.

“I strongly believe in the boy. I know that with the right training he can become one of the greatest Jedi ever seen.” Said Qui-Gon.

“The chosen one the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training. The decision has been made. The boy won’t be accepted into the Order. Master Yoda gave the final decision.

“Very well then, I have no other choice but to leave the Order.” Said Qui-Gon

Obi-Wan didn’t look as surprised as Yoda did; he knew his Master was set on in training the boy. As for the Grand Master he looked disappointed but knew how persistent Qui-Gon was and had no other choice than to let him go. Yoda then looked towards Qui-Gon, “Clouded, this boy’s future remains, Qui-Gon. A mistake to train him, it may be.”

Qui-Gon spoke cautiously. “I will take this boy as my Padawan, Master. I will train him in the best way I can. But I will bear in mind what you have told me here. I will go carefully. I will heed your warnings. I will keep close and watch over his progress, but I will never lose faith in him.”

Yoda calculated him a moment, then nodded. “Your promise, then, remember well,” he said softly. “Sufficient, it is, if you do.” Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed. “I will remember.” Together, they went out to join the celebration.

As they walked out Master Yoda met up with Master Windu; they knew of what the young Padawan had done to the Sith Lord in the melting pit. It took an act of extraordinary courage and strength of will. Obi-Wan Kenobi had proved himself beyond everyone’s expectations that day. “Defeating a Sith Lord in combat is a strong test of his readiness for anything,” Yoda pressed. His eyes stayed with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin. “There is no doubt. The one who tested him was a Sith.” Yoda’s eyes blinked. “Always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice.” Mace Windu agreed. “Then which one was destroyed, — the master or the apprentice?” They looked at each other now, but neither could provide an answer to the question.

* * *

It was as a grand parade to publicly recognize the newfound alliance of the Naboo and Gungan peoples, to celebrate their hard-fought victory over the Trade Federation invaders, and to honor those who had fought to secure the planet’s freedom. Crowds lined the streets of Theed as columns of Gungan warriors astride kaadu and Naboo soldiers aboard speeders rode through the city to the sounds of cheering and singing

Captain Panaka and the Queen’s own guards stood at the top of the stone steps in the central plaza, watching the parade approach. Anakin stood with Obi-Wan along with Qui-Gon and Shmi, near the Queen. He was feeling out of place and embarrassed. He thought the parade was wonderful, and he appreciated being honored with the others, but his mind was elsewhere. It was with Padmé, and with the Jedi Masters that rejected him to be trained by the Jedi Council. It was with his home, to which he might never return and see his old friends again. It was with his mother; whom he was happy they would get to live their lives without fear on Naboo.

He had achieved all that he had hoped in coming with Qui-Gon to Coruscant and beyond. He should have been happy and satisfied, and he was. But his happiness and fulfillment were clouded by the sadness he could not forget at being rejected by the Jedi Council. Perhaps, one day, each of the people Anakin met and helped him would play a part in his life that would change him forever.

Obi-Wan reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s the beginning of a new life for you, Anakin,” he said. The boy smiled back letting himself enjoy the celebration.

The parade went through the central plaza to where the Queen and her guests viewed the procession. She stood with her handmaidens, Governor Sio Bibble, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Boss Nass of the Gungans, and the twelve members of the Jedi Council. R2-D2 occupied a space just below the handmaidens and next to Qui-Gon, Shmi, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

“We bombad heroes, Ani!” Jar Jar laughed, lifting his arms over his head with a big smile. The boy laughed. He guessed maybe they were. On the broad path below, in a long, colorful ribbon of life, the parade that had carried them to this place and time continued on.

* * *

That night of the parade Darth Sidious stood alone on a balcony overlooking the city, celebrating its liberation, a shadowy figure amongst the multitude of twinkling lights. The Sith Lord was dark and angry as he contemplated the loss of his apprentice. Years of training had gone into the preparation of Darth Maul as a Sith Lord. He had been an equal of the Jedi Knights, he had faced and should have been able to defeat them easily. It was rotten luck and chance that had led to his death, a mixture that even the power of the dark side could not always overcome.

His brow crumpled. It would be necessary to replace Darth Maul. He would need to find and train another apprentice. One that would not be easy to find.

Sidious walked through the palace’s hall, thinking. One thing was certain. Those responsible for killing Darth Maul would be held responsible. Those who had opposed him would never be forgotten. All that dared interfere in his plans would be made to pay. His eyes gleamed. Still, he had gotten what he wanted most from this business. Even the loss of Darth Maul was worth that. He would bide his time. He would wait for his chance. He would lay the groundwork for what was needed to be done.

A wicked smile appeared across his thin lips. The day of reckoning would come about soon enough.

* * *

In the ball room of the palace, the young Queen sat in her throne celebrating her people’s victory and mourning for those who lost their lives. But even in the middle of her sorrow she looked at Anakin smiling happily along side his mother. She was very proud at the boy and when Padmé heard that Anakin was the one who struck the Federation down she wasn’t as surprised as she thought she would be. He was a boy full of surprises, and she felt disappointed that the Jedi Council couldn’t see Anakin’s potential.

When Padmé turned to see Anakin again he wasn’t where he was before. It was then that the Queen noticed he sneaked his way towards her. It was then that Padmé stood up and went somewhere more private to talk. They sat outside near a balcony and noticed the boy had something to say,

“I will see you again.” Anakin promised with the fierce way of his; as he blushed.

Padmé stretched her hand and caressed his cheek. “I have no doubt. Somehow I feel that our destinies our bound together, Anakin.”

They stood up and headed back to the ball; Anakin run back to joined Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, happy. Even though he won’t get to become a Jedi he knows that somehow, someway he and Padmé will be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the first seven chapters I wrote Anakin’s nickname as Annie, but now I’ll change to Ani. I like it better.


End file.
